Legends, Book Four: Ad Infinitum
by Justin Anderson
Summary: The Infinity Gauntlet has returned to the Marvel universe, landing in the hands of the Black Wings. Now, everyone will be after it as the fate of Earth lies in the hands of whoever wears the Gauntlet.
1. A New Dawn


    
    
    
    Ad Infinitum
    File 1 - A New Dawn
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    January 1st, 2004. Arizona, 1:22 PM
    Cletus Kasady had dragged himself out of the small farmhouse stranded in the desert.
    After a winter of ringing a charity bell, so people might throw change into a red
    metal bin, he was ready to thaw.
    He was somewhere on the highway, parked at a desert gas station, fueling his
    Harley Davidson. He had no idea where he would travel. Just pick a direction.
    Madness in all directions these days, every road seemed to lead to the same
    place. And the Nevada border wasn't far off.
    He saw the three by the side of the building, one kicking another on the ground.
    Drawing his gun, he ran. "HEY!" The first two ran off. The third, seeing the gun, sprinted
    away after his friends. 'What was that all about?' he thought, looking down. It was an old
    glove. Filthy. Picking it up, he wiped it off. Metal, a golden color. Still covered
    in dust and mud.
    On the knuckle, a small stone. The tiny orange object fell off. Picking it up, he slipped
    it in his pocket. The glove was thrown into the saddle on his bike.
    Los Angeles, 7:46 PM
    A McDonald's on the edge of the city would do for dinner. The drive through
    was packed, but inside, few people. He stood in line, inspecting the small stone
    while he waited. An orderly "yeah, I'll take what's in the register!" snapped him back
    to reality. In front of the line, a gun pointed at the cashier. _'Oh, great, this guy's not
    only got a gun, but he's dumb enough to rob fast food!'_ Cletus thought, planning
    his next move. A quick tendril line should grab the gun.
    What happened next was even more bizarre. Around him, the world turned several shades
    of gray. Everyone was frozen in place. He shouted, "HELLO?" He was still his usual color.
    even outside, the world had taken on this unusual appearance. Cars frozen, pedestrians
    as statues.
    He still had the stone in his hand. Walking up to the robber, he grabbed the gun. It was
    easily removed from the man's hand. Suddenly, the world resumed. Except he had the gun.
    Without a second to think, he pistol-whipped the robber, sending him to the floor.
    Everyone was staring. Popping the clip from the gun, he sat it on the counter.
    Holding the pistol with both hands, he snapped the .45 knockoff in two, setting both
    pieces down. "As you were." He left before anyone could call the police.
    Driving away, he found a quiet area under a bridge. He held the stone in his hand,
    the glove in the other. It was a golden left-handed glove, made of some sort of metal.
    It was incredibly light.
    _'So, what do we do with the rock?'_ It was his symbiote. _'How should I know?'_ he
    replied. _'Well, we need to take it to SOMEONE! I think Dr. Strange would be the
    person to ask.'
    'Someone in my position doesn't just walk up to Dr, Strange and ask questions. I don't
    even know what this is. But I do know who I might ask...'_
    January 2nd. Latveria, 1:11 PM
    Victor Von Doom entered the meeting room. "Cletus Kasady. I take it you've entertained
    my offer of becoming a General under my command?" "No." Von Doom showed no expression,
    even though his mask hid his face. "You have never visited Latveria before. You have made
    several trips to Genosha," Doom commented. "Especially when the own prodigal son of the
    X-Men, the clone, died... how sad. He never even had a chance to live. A year is not
    close to a lifetime. And the ones responsible are no doubt laughing."
    "Actually, I was hoping you could identify this for me," Cletus said, pulling the glove
    from the bag he kept it in. "The Infinity Gauntlet! Where did you find it!" Doom demanded.
    "Arizona desert. Kids fighting over it, probably gonna sell it for drug money..."
    "Yes, most likely... but why bring it to me?"
    "This," Cletus said, slamming the stone on the table. "The world froze yesterday. Now,
    the odds this didn't have anything to do with it do not exist!" Cletus shouted. "Hrm,
    yes. The Infity Gem of time itself... I believe I know what happened to you. You held it?"
    Doom asked. Cletus replied, "yes." "There are six Infinity Gems. Each has a specific attribute,
    you have the Gem of time. You were hyper-accelerated in time to the point that a second
    to the rest of the world would be a hundred years to you. Of course, At such a speed,
    your perceptions slow so you can understand what is happening. This is why the world froze!"
    Cletus put the glove away. "Before you pack that, might I suggest you instead leave it with
    me?" "...no," Cletus replied. He grabbed the Gem of time. "I have to return to Arizona."
    Doom watched him leave. Turning on his video monitor, he dialed Genosha. In minutes, he had
    a connection. "Latveria, this is Genosha, why are you calling this vid-line?" "This is Victor
    Von Doom. I demand to speak to Magneto immediately!" "Please wait," the mutant on the other
    end responded.
    Magneto's face appeared on the monitor in short order. "This had better be important!"
    Magneto said. "The Infinity Gauntlet has returned to this world," Doom explained. "OH?
    And you have it?" Doom answered, "... I do not. Cletus Kasady has it, as well as the Gem
    of time. He did not even know what he had with him." "And I suppose you tried to
    convince him to give it to you?"
    "Such baseless accusation!" Doom shouted. Magneto simply stared. "... very well. Yes, I
    attempted to obtain it. In the hands of someone like Cletus Kasady, sane or not, it can
    not live up to its potential, even with the one Gem!"
    "Do not think for a second your intentions are good, Von Doom! Both you and I know
    you would force a world rule," Magneto chastised. "You wouldn't?" "Yes, I would...
    even tempted to use the Gauntlet for good, we would still lead the world to ruin.
    Even after September Eleventh, we are still not in a position to hold such
    power over the world. You would forget, and I would no doubt extinguish the
    life of every human on Earth... the power would overwhelm us, turning us into what
    we were, and what we still are.
    "I've heard this before," Doom said. "You sound like the wizard from the novel.
    And what do you suggest we do with the gauntlet, leave it in his hands?" "Cletus
    Kasady is certainly no Frodo Baggins... but perhaps we should. I do not believe
    his finding the Gauntlet was mere oddity. Something that powerful no doubt found him."
    "Hmm... yes, leave it with him, for now. If he fails, we can always take it.
    But the Watchers may be after the Infinity Gems as well," Doom said. "Thanos and the
    others can try to take them back. They're in the hands of a dangerous man now.
    If they arrive, let them die from their own greed."
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me.
    

* * *


	2. Deep Wounds


    
    
    
    Ad Infinitum
    File 2 - Deep Wounds
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    January 4th, 2004. Westchester, 10:32 PM
    "It's the same dream every night...
    "Jake's inside the place. You're still too far away to help me, I have to go in now.
    They'll shoot him if I don't. I claw open the front door, and rush in, stabbing the guards.
    They fire at me but I'm too good. I can smell Jake. He's not far. I run down the hall,
    the guards just get in my way. No problem.
    "Then I stab around a corner. I think I got the last guard. But it's Jake. My claws
    are in his stomach, he's bleeding too fast. He looks at me, almost asking why... asking
    why I'd kill him."
    "Logan, you must not blame yourself," Xavier said. "I know it is possible we would have
    found him if we'd searched, but he requested we leave him be." "I know that, but we don't
    leave our own to die. You couldn't even find him through Cerebro!" Logan shouted. "True...
    but you are not guilty of murdering him. These dreams are nothing more than a feeling
    of uselessness, and you know they are not true."
    Logan grunted, rising from the chair. "whatever, Chuck." He left through the back door.
    He made his way to Jacob's grave, overlooking the large pond. "Whatever happened to you,
    kid, I'll find out."
    January 5th. 7:31 AM
    "Professor, I can't find Wolverine anywhere!" Scott shouted. "Did you search everywhere?"
    "He's not in the mansion. We're searching the surrounding areas." Xavier ordered,
    "call off your search. I was afraid of this... we must find Logan before he injures anyone."
    "What's going on, Professor?" Scott asked.
    January 7th. Chicago, 3:13 PM
    Logan had been flashing the picture all over his path across the country. No one had seen him.
    At best, all he got was a few people who resembled Jacob to some degree. He paused in an
    alley to light a cigarette.
    "Well, well, if it isn't the mutant!" He looked up. Venom was peering down on him.
    "Let me guess, ignoring the city once again to find one of your own? How can you call yourselves
    protectors when you only care about yourselves?" "Shut up, ya walking oil slick!" Logan shouted.
    "Oh, we do not wish to start a fight! We merely wish to point out that you abandoned the city
    for your own species. Mutants are a disease, and your promises are always empty!" Venom
    replied.
    He jumped down, grabbing the picture. "The dead one... another futile search, you buried him!
    But... heh heh... maybe we know something about that..." Logan snatched the picture. "What's
    that supposed ta mean?" he asked. "Oh... maybe we were, or were not... RESPONSIBLE!"
    Logan took a swing. Venom grabbed his fist. "We don't think so!" Logan's growl turned into
    an evil grin. Before Venom could realize his mistake, the claws punched through the back of his hand.
    Wolverine pulled away, leaving Venom bleeding. "You will join your fallen ally for that, MUTANT!"
    Venom slammed into Logan, sending him to the ground. Grabbing the mutant's ankle, he swung Wolverine
    into a wall hard enough to both crack brick and leave Wolverine stunned. Picking him back up, he
    slammed Logan into the wall over and over, finally tossing him so hard, the force sent brick
    tumbling all over him.
    Venom stood over Wolverine's body, gloating. He inspected his hand. "It will heal... we've
    had worse!"
    He had no time to react as Logan sprang. His right fist swung, claws out. They dug into
    Venom's gut. Without thinking, he sent his other hand out, driving his remaining
    claws into Venom's torso. "It got worse, bub!"
    Logan ran, pushing Venom into a wall. Drawing his claws in, he punched the wounds repeatedly.
    Venom was in no position to fight. Logan punched him in the face, the adamantium of his bones
    knocking Venom senseless. Grabbing Venom by the neck, he swung him around, into another wall.
    Grabbing the symbiote by the neck, he hoisted, swinging hard enough to send Venom into the air,
    into the trunk of a taxi, shattering glass and twisting metal.
    The crowd had watched the entire fight. Wolverine screamed, running off. Venom was left on the cab,
    gurgling.
    January 8th. Cincinnati, 9:45 PM
    Logan sat under an overpass. He could smell a familiar scent not far away. "Get out here, Sabretooth!"
    Victor Creed jumped down. "Heard about Venom. Good job..." "He admitted to killing Jake. So he's
    burning in Hell where he belongs!" Logan shouted. "Oh? Funny... Mystique leaked out he survived.
    Couldn't get the hospital where they shipped him, guess she didn't want me making a visit... but
    you let him live!" Logan shoved him. "Oh, come on, runt! He didn't admit anything, did he?" Creed
    asked.
    Logan replied, "... no." "He just took credit for it anyway. He deserved it, at any rate. Still,
    if you DO find who killed Jake, hold him and call me. He WON'T survive!"
    Washington, D.C., 10:03 PM
    Cletus was let in the hospital facility underground in the Pentagon. General Peterson
    was waiting. "Who messed up Venom? Even I never got a chance like that!" "Wolverine,"
    Peterson replied. "Witnesses say that Venom provoked him. Wolverine took a swing, Venom
    grabbed his hand, and you can guess what happened. But the stab wounds in his hand are
    the least of his problems."
    He grabbed the medical chart. "Six stab wounds in the stomach, rupturing his stomach, small
    intestine, and liver. Broken ribs, a broken jaw, as well as multiple muscle tears and
    massive blood loss. I think his symbiote is the only thing keeping him alive. Either
    way, we can't remove it from his body."
    "Why even save him?" Cletus asked. "He'll pay his medical bill by joining us. One more
    mistake like this, and I'll let him die. If he ever comes out of his coma. By the way,
    what's this I hear about someone matching your description stopping a robber at a
    McDonald's in Los Angeles? not only THAT, but grabbing his gun without a room full of
    people seeing?"
    "I don't know," Cletus replied. "I'll get back to you on that."
    January 8th. Manhattan, 3:14 AM
    Logan sat in the old warehouse. His trail had run cold for now. But he could leave the country,
    work backwards from Genosha. He hadn't slept in days. The nightmare started after the funeral.
    Occasionally, then more often, and it kept getting clearer.
    "LOGAN!"
    The voice echoed through the warehouse. "Who's there?" he asked, extending his claws.
    "Behind you, Logan." He turned. "... Jake?" "In a way..." Jacob stood before him,
    a transparent form. "What are you doing, Logan? You know this quest isn't going
    to get you any answers." Logan looked around, sniffing. "Get out here, Mysterio!"
    "SIT DOWN, LOGAN!" Jacob shouted. "I am not some holographic trick from Mysterio,
    or some telepathic trick of Xavier's, I am standing here right now!" Logan sat.
    "You can't find any answers because... there are none to find. I made sure of that.
    I found an interdimensional gateway device when we raided Omnitech. I used that
    to find a new home... needless to say, that new home did not give me the peace
    I was after. In the end, I was a warrior, and I gave my life for them as I would have for
    the X-Men."
    "What? What world? Who?" "... I can't tell you, Logan. The mysterious force I used to
    save them took my life in the process. That force altered their past so that it was
    as if I had not even been there. But at the same time, I had to erase my own distinct memories
    of that place, even though I knew I was dying. I remember what happened, but
    not where it happened, or who was involved. I could not risk some eternal force learning
    of that place," Jacob replied.
    "But why?" Logan asked. He answered, "I was already dying. I knew that if death was to
    come, I would not waste it. You knew Venom didn't kill me. You just wanted a sliver
    of hope... I can respect that, but this will destroy Xavier's dream. I only wish I
    could fully remember the world I visited, but there was such a force of purity
    I knew my sacrifice would help that purity endure. But such purity does not
    endure in this world, still so full of hatred. That purity may exist one day.
    "Cletus Kasady has obtained the Infinity Gauntlet. He only has one of the Infinity
    Gems. Help him find the other five. He may not have the purity, but his eternal guilt
    and his warrior soul may be the only chance this world has. I have to go now,
    Logan."
    "Wait! Go where?" Jacob replied, "I just have to... go. But tell them that I did
    not die needlessly. Tell Tobias and Artemis they can not hate Xavier. And look under
    a loose board at the foot of my old bed. Goodbye."
    The form disappeared. Logan heard the low hum of the Blackbird. He waited. Cyclops
    and Jean found him. "I found what I was after. Let's go home."
    Westchester, 5:32 AM
    "You really believe it was Jacob's spirit?" Scott asked. Logan grunted, opening Jake's
    old room. They hadn't touched it since he left. Logan searched the foot of
    the bed. A board moved slightly. Using a claw, he pried it up. He pulled out a stack of
    sealed envelopes, each with a name on it. "This answer your question?"
    *author note- Find out what exactly happened to Jake Arden in Sailor Moon; Avalon
    chapters 1-7
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me.
    


	3. Red, White, And Something Blue


    
    
    
    Ad Infinitum
    File 3 - Red, White, and Something Blue
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    January 8th, 2004. Washington, D.C. 8:12 AM
    General Peterson entered the training facility. "You said you had a prospective
    candidate for me?" "Yes," the lab tech replied. "Subject number 8347. Name's Joseph
    Culvers. Twenty-six, Caucasian male, mutant with enhanced strength, mental
    capacity, as well as an invincible immune system. I don't think the super soldier
    serum could hope to match his natural abilities."
    He could see the subject training. He opened the door. "Joseph Culvers, correct?" he
    asked. "Yes, sir!" the young man answered. "Joseph, you've been training here for
    two months. I think it is time I tell you why... we need a new Captain America."
    "... sir?" Peterson explained, "Steve Rogers has fallen ill. His actual age has
    overwhelmed his physical age, he's no longer in the condition required to fulfill
    his role. And you're the only one I have. Plus, you look enough like Rogers that,
    under the costume, no one will know the difference."
    "I... it would be an honor," Culvers replied. "Excellent. I will have your
    equipment delivered. The Avengers will be notified of your role as Captain
    America. Be ready to meet with me by five o'clock this afternoon, in full costume.
    In the meantime, practice with the shield. You'll need to learn to throw it
    as well as have it return to you." General Peterson left.
    5:04 PM
    Culvers entered the meeting room. General Peterson waited. Iron Man was with him.
    "If I didn't know any better, I'd believe it was Steve in that costume." "Yes...
    anyway, This is Joseph Culvers, our new candidate. I hope he will exceed everyone's
    expectations," Peterson said.
    "General Peterson has told me of your training. It will be an honor to work with you,
    I simply hope you can live up to Steve's legacy," Stark greeted. Culvers replied,
    "Yes, I hope I can." "You will leave to join the Avengers next week. Right now, I
    want to send you on a minor diplomatic mission. Genosha and Japan are currently
    in diplomatic negotiations, I would like you there as a mediator. You will leave
    for Genosha in one hour," Peterson explained.
    "I will be ready, sir."
    January 9th. Genosha, 1:13 PM
    Magneto watch Culvers enter the meeting hall. "You're the new Captain America?
    I suppose you know why you are here?" "I was briefed," Culvers explained. "Very well.
    Mister Satoshi will be here shortly." The phone rang. Magneto answered. "He's here.
    Please, follow me," he explained.
    They entered a smaller greeting area. "Mister Satoshi, I was not aware you were
    bringing guests." "My grandson, Koji. He aspires to be a politician one day,"
    the old man explained. Koji stared at Culvers. "What is HE doing here?"
    "I invited him, young man. You were not. Mister Satoshi, I do not mind you
    babysitting while you are here, but you will keep your grandson quiet. Follow
    me!" Magneto led the way back to the meeting hall. Culvers could tell things
    would not go well.
    "Now then, Japan proposes trade terms with Genosha. Trade of resources, manufactured
    goods, as well as military alliances. What do you have to offer us that is worth
    what we have to give?" Magneto asked. "We are willing to sell Genosha automobiles,
    many fine electronics, as well as entertainment. In exchange, we are interested in
    some of the finer technology your scientists have been working on-"
    "You can not trust this man, grandfather. He has an American lapdog at this meeting!"
    "KOJI! Please, be quiet," the old man requested. "Strong words for a boy who learned
    English," Magneto replied. Koji answered, "my grandfather was in an internment camp
    as a child, something his government had no right to do, and you would ally with such
    monsters!"
    "Boy, you do not know your history too well. Mister Satoshi, I would advise you to quiet
    this child..." Magneto was growing impatient. "Yes, I am sorry-" "Do not be, grandfather!
    Captain America is no champion of peace, just one of American imperialism! They walked over
    our country when they won the war, and we're forced to smile for them as if we like them!
    I am sick of it!" Koji shouted.
    "I have heard ENOUGH!" Magneto's eyes began to glow red. A powerful magnetic force
    shot out from his body, the shockwave knocking the others back. He began to float.
    "You have no idea what history is, boy! The torment I endured in Auschwitz! The torment
    of six million people for the crime of being born, and you think it is a tragedy that
    a few Japanese Americans were put in prison because Japan attacked the United States
    without cause? Your country allied with the man who was out to exterminate anyone
    who was different, and you think you deserve praise?
    "I watched hundreds of people beaten to death by guards, thousands more gassed
    and shot, with no hope of being released! But shall you suffer even the slightest
    inconvenience, of which you yourself were not even privy to, and you expect the
    world to weep! I have news for you, boy, the world isn't about YOU!"
    Culvers threw the shield. It lodged in the pillar. "Cool it!" Magneto lowered
    himself to the ground. "Mister Satoshi, take your grandson and leave. This meeting is over.
    Tell your government their is no hope of an alliance. Go!" The two left the meeting hall.
    "As for you... you had better pray his sentiment is not one growing amongst the
    youth of Japan, or any other nation. You may have your hands full. But I fear it is...
    and the war is still coming.
    "You are a mutant. General Peterson informed me. My brother, when the war comes,
    no matter how we try to prevent it... we will be the ones who prevail."
    January 10th. Auschwitz, 10:45 AM
    Culvers sat on one of the old steps inside the camp. He pondered his role. Too much
    history behind the name, more than he'd ever know. "Guten tag!" He rose. An old
    man was looking at him from the front gate. "Besucher sind hier mehr selten. Kann ich
    Ihnen helfen?" "I'm sorry, I don't understand..." he replied.
    "Oh, dear... I'm sorry about that." The old man approached. "I recognize you. Captain
    America, yes?" "That's right. But I'm a new Captain America," he replied. "Yes, yes,
    I figured every few years a new man took over the job. Captain America has been around
    for a long time. Forgive me, I did not introduce myself. I am Josef Weiss. I was in this
    camp as a child... somehow, I have to come back every year. I do not know why,
    perhaps I am still seeking the childhood which I lost here.
    "Perhaps you are seeking something as well?" Culvers looked away from him, at the camp.
    "Answers to why this happened, and what sense it makes." "Something is bothering you,
    please, tell me." "Yesterday I was present at a diplomatic meeting. A Japanese man's grandson
    offended a survivor of this camp," Culvers explained. "Oh, dear... let me guess,
    the grandfather was interned in the United States... a tragedy. So many more
    innocent suffered. But the Japanese will never convince a survivor of this camp that it
    was worse, just as a survivor here will never convince the other side of the same."
    "Mister Weiss," Culvers said, "if I could bring the two Japanese men here, could
    you talk to them?" "Yes... I believe so. If you think you can invite them, that is."
    6:24 PM
    Hirotaka Satoshi entered the camp. "This is a stupid idea, grandfather!" Koji shouted,
    in English, making sure Captain America could hear him. "Please, be quiet! So, this is
    Auschwitz... looks so much like the camp I was in." "I heard that!" Weiss said. "I don't
    think you have any idea what this camp was like." "Forgive me," he replied. "But it was
    such a long time ago, why must we dwell on our youth?"
    "Grandfather, these men are lying to you!" Koji shouted. "For all we know, they made up
    these stories after the war!" "Is that what you believe, boy?" Weiss asked. "That Jews are lying
    bastards who made it all up? Come here..." He began pacing, Koji backing away. "This anger
    has stayed with me all my life, and it needs out. Perhaps you shall see the pain for yourself!"
    Grabbing the boy's head, a flood if images entered. The world blacked out in Koji's eyes.
    He saw the camp full of people. Looking down, he saw himself in rags. People were shouting
    in German. He saw bodies being hauled away in wheelbarrows, prisoners being beaten, and
    forced labor.
    "What are you doing to him?" Joseph asked. The old man let go. "Showing the boy what I saw
    with my own eyes. What we all saw. No one should ever have to see that, but I fear that if he
    did not, he would never understand. And his grandfather.... in a camp himself, he should not have
    to relive that." "But... are you a mutant?" "No," Weiss replied. "But the pain wanted out."
    Koji stared at the old sign above the entrance. "What does it mean?" he asked. "Ah... that.
    'Work makes you free'. As if they had any intention of letting us go... you see that step? That is
    where they beat my father to death, because he was starving. Just hit him over and over with their
    guns until he was dead, all because he wanted a scrap of food."
    Hirotaka said, "Forgive me... but perhaps we should talk longer, to better understand one
    another. I fear that what I went through has blinded me." "Yes, that would be for the best...
    Captain America, thank you," Weiss said. "Yes. If the two of you will excuse me, I am overdue
    for my return to the United States."
    "One more thing," Hirotaka asked. "Is it possible to arrange new talks with Genosha?" "I
    will try," Culvers replied.
    January 12th. Minneapolis, 5:34 PM
    Cletus saw the green stone in the window of the jewelry store. He clutched the orange stone
    of time in his fist. He had a suspicion of the stone staring at him. He walked in. "How much
    for the green stone in the window display?" "I'm sorry sir, but we just got that in, and we
    have not yet had it appraised," the clerk replied. "Listen..." He got right in the man's face.
    "My mother is in the hospital and may not make it. I want to get her a birthstone before she
    dies. I must have that rock. I will give you..." he pulled a wad of bills out. "....lessee...
    five thousand?"
    "Oh, well then... if you insist, then that sounds reasonable! Shall I wrap it?"
    5:57 PM
    He made sure he was far away from the city. In the woods, he found a large, flat boulder. He
    placed the two stones on it. he inspected the glove. It was too big for him. _'Way too big...
    but, if I'm right...'_ He slipped it on. Nothing. Grabbing the orange stone, he clicked it into
    place on the first knuckle. The stone glowed. The glove instantly shrank to fit his hand. He
    couldn't remove it, either. _'Looks like as long as I have these stones in, this thing's
    staying on!'_
    He grabbed the second stone. Clicking it into place over his middle finger, it instantly began
    to tap into his soul. It was hungry for life. "Feed all you want, you bastard! I have plenty!"
    The Infinity Gem of soul was his.
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me.
    


End file.
